


Red Balloon, Green Balloon

by shadynaiad, shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Balloons, Fetish, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadynaiad/pseuds/shadynaiad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a secret that he really wishes Steve wouldn’t pursue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Balloon, Green Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** We don’t own Hawaii Five-0 and after this they won’t give it to us.
> 
>  **Warning:** loonerism (balloon fetish)
> 
> Authors' Note: So we were just chatting about fetishes in fic like one does when we realized we’d never seen this particular fetish. Since we both had seen an episode of Weird Sex devoted to looners, we decided to give it a go. This is why friendships are dangerous. They lead to fetish fic.

Danny was starting to get frustrated. He felt his face flush as his attention was once again drawn to the sound of a large, overfilled balloon popping. He gritted his teeth as he asked the suspect to repeat himself for the third time. After the fourth balloon exploded, he broke off the interrogation long enough to shout at the rowdy kids to “knock it off”, and felt relief when they immediately complied. Unfortunately, his relief was short-lived as the kids merely moved out of his eyeline and redoubled their attacks on the many balloons that were scattered around the birthday party.

“You okay?” Steve asked under his breath when the witness was done describing the shooter for the third time.

“Yeah,” Danny answered defensively once they were alone. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno.” Steve said looking at him closely. “You just seem distracted.”

“Well I’m fine!” Danny said, doing his best to ignore the clown making balloon animals in the corner. He was definitely not watching the long, slender, beautiful balloons as they slowly engorged with air.

Steve turned to follow Danny’s eyes. “You got a thing about clowns?”

“Uh...yeah,” Danny answered, figuring it was better than the alternative. “They freak me out."

“You’re scared of clowns?” Steve asked in disbelief.

“I’ll have you know,” Danny said. “Sane people are afraid of clowns. John Wayne Gacy dressed up like a clown. _It_ was about a clown.”

“Okay.” Steve said studying Danny’s face even closer.

Unfortunately right at that moment, while Steve was staring into his eyes a balloon popped behind him and he couldn’t suppress the shudder. His heart was racing and he could feel the flush on his cheeks. His only hope was that Steve would attribute his reaction to the tropical weather, the clown, a sudden onset case of malaria, anything other than the truth.

Thankfully, whatever deity watched over the god-forsaken islands heeded Danny’s prayers and Steve looked away without comment.

**

Danny leaned back on the couch and took a deep drink of his beer. Today had been hard but he thought he’d gotten away with it. Steve might have thought he was afraid of clowns but he didn’t know the truth. He didn’t know that every time one of those gorgeous balloons popped it sent a thrill straight to Danny’s cock.

Danny had never told anyone what balloons did to him. Balloons of any kind whether they were large, round ones or long, thin ones excited him. Ever since he was a teenager he’d tried to avoid birthday parties, embarrassed by the raging hard-on he got when he was surrounded by the beautiful balloons.

If it were just the balloons themselves, he could handle it but there was always a moment when one popped and he couldn’t contain himself. The sound of the exploding balloons was such a rush that he had, to his great embarrassment, come in his pants at his cousin’s tenth birthday party when he was only sixteen. Of course, he wasn’t a horny sixteen year old anymore but in some ways that made it even worse. The fact that he became aroused at children’s birthday parties wasn’t something Danny dealt with well. So he avoided them. Rachel hadn’t understood why he had forbidden balloons at Grace’s parties but thankfully for once she hadn’t pushed the point.

Danny wasn’t a complete fetishist. He could have a perfectly fulfilling sexual relationship without balloons. Sometimes though, he couldn’t resist the urge and he occasionally indulged his desires by popping a few from the large bag he kept hidden away in the back of his closet. Of course, he only did it when he was alone. Rachel had never even suspected and hopefully neither had Steve.

A little while and two beers later, Steve opened the door to Danny’s apartment and walked in carrying a large brown grocery bag.

“What?” Danny asked indignantly. “You can’t knock?”

“You don’t knock at my house.” Steve pointed out mildly as he set the grocery bag down on the table.

“What’s that? Dinner?” Danny asked, refusing to acknowledge Steve’s point.

“Not exactly.” Steve smirked.

Danny felt dread beginning to pool in his stomach. Nothing good ever happened when Steve smirked. Well except that one time when he did that thing with his tongue...but that was beside the point. Danny was sure that this wasn’t going to be good and he was proven right when Steve pulled a giant bag of balloons out of the grocery bag.

“Planning a party?” he asked, proud of himself for keeping a steady voice.

“Something like that.” Steve said with grin.

“Who for?” Danny asked, doing his best to continue the charade.

Steve didn’t respond, instead he pulled out a red balloon and began to stretch it gently, watching Danny’s face. As Steve slowly raised the balloon to his lips and began to blow it up, Danny did his best to smother his reaction, but he’d never seen anything as hot in his life as Lt. Commander Steve McGarrett blowing up a balloon. He unconsciously bit his lip as the balloon stretched almost to the point of breaking and he sighed in mixed relief and frustration when Steve finished, and began tying a knot into the neck of the balloon.

Steve, of course, noticed the sigh. “What?”

“You could... I mean... forget it.” Danny hated himself for wanting it, hated to ask.

If Danny had thought Steve’s SEAL-trained telepathy was going to fail at such a crucial moment, he was wrong. Steve stopped trying to tie off the balloon, and put the neck back to his lips, blowing it larger. Danny watched as the balloon strained against the air, stretching just a little further. The sight was so erotic that he shifted uncomfortably, his cock straining against his pants. When the balloon finally popped, Danny choked back a moan, trying to compose himself.

“Danny?” Steve asked innocently, too innocently. “Something wrong?”

“You know what the hell you’re doing.” Danny said, anger warring with arousal.

Steve sighed. “I do.”

“Then stop!” Danny yelled. “It’s perverse.”

“It’s not.” Steve said simply, reaching back into the bag this time coming out with a green one. “I think I can make you come, just sitting here with a bag of balloons. And I think that’s hot as hell.”

“You do?” Danny asked in disbelief.

“Danny, I think you’re hot as hell.” Steve said as though it should be obvious. “No matter what turns you on. Now, I think you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Danny didn’t have to be told twice, he rushed to peel off his shirt and unbuckle his pants as Steve blew up the green balloon. This time Steve did tie the neck and he walked toward Danny with the balloon.

“Aren’t you wearing too much?” Danny asked not taking his eyes off of the balloon as he watched Steve approach him.

“This isn’t about me.” Steve said, his voice husky, “this is about you. I just want to watch. Close your eyes.”

Danny did as he was told and a moment later he felt the balloon ghosting down his arms and legs. Steve slowly moved it down, leaving a trail of statically charged hair tingling in its wake. Danny groaned at the sensation, wondering why he’d never mentioned this to Steve before.

After several minutes of teasing, Steve rubbed the balloon against Danny’s straining cock before standing up and whispering in his ear. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Danny moaned.

“Open your eyes.” Steve said and as soon as Danny was looking he squeezed the balloon between his hands so tightly it burst, causing Danny to throw his head back and come.

“That was...” Danny started, his voice rough. “That was amazing.”

Steve smiled and stepped forward to give Danny a gentle kiss. “We’ll have to do it more often then.”

All Danny could do was nod.


End file.
